


降雨率

by kurasio



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 明明應該要是他的主動權，卻又像是懇求一般可憐兮兮；朴珍榮恍然大悟，你好像一隻被淋濕的大狗。





	降雨率

金有謙忘了帶傘。

他太時常忘記了，忘記這個城市總是在夏季的午後摋下雨，因此當豆大的雨點落下來時金有謙用力眨眼睛，早在幾小時前T恤就已經被汗黏在肩背上，直到此時被雨水打濕得更加徹底。忘記下午會下雨了，他撅起嘴，早上出門才曬了衣服。

一路碰碰撞撞地爬上四樓階梯，打開門才遲鈍地發現屋裡有人聲。客廳的日光燈明明關著，他赤著腳踩進去，沒幾步就碰上朴珍榮皺起一張好看的臉。又不穿拖鞋，朴珍榮用責備的口吻說著，一邊遞給他毛巾。哥、哥幫我收衣服了嗎？他慌張地接過來，看著朴珍榮抱在手裡的睡衣分明是只有他會穿的圖樣。我看會下雨，就幫你烘了，朴珍榮說。

他的手指散著熱氣，金有謙愣著一會才發現是手上的衣料，然而貼在他手腕上的指腹依舊比他的高溫。淋雨了嗎？朴珍榮問，去沖個澡吧，不然你又要發燒。他想說那明明是很久以前的事了，他早就沒有那麼容易生病，卻又想不起具體的時間反駁。朴珍榮不容反駁，一直都是，於是他乖乖地隨他來到浴室。朴珍榮用手指撥開他蓋住眼睛的濕髮，鬼使神差，他就又拉住他的手。

明明應該要是他的主動權，卻又像是懇求一般可憐兮兮；朴珍榮恍然大悟，你好像一隻被淋濕的大狗。

金有謙低垂下頸子，讓朴珍榮能更好動作地將他的上衣拉過肩膀脫下，牛仔褲遇水變得很沉，光溜溜的腳踩在瓷磚地上，朴珍榮乾燥的腳趾便踩上來。金有謙小心地停住動作，像是某種從腳趾尖汲取對方體溫的連接，在心裡想著就偷偷高興。有謙還是小孩子啊，他知道朴珍榮會那樣說，事實上是時常，他總是想要抗議，卻又看著那雙金魚一樣的眼睛在尾端細細的平行笑紋就覺得無以反駁言語。他任朴珍榮的手掌爬過側腰來到肋骨，碰觸所及都讓他癢得要命。金有謙想靠得更近去看那雙眼睛，安靜地說著不懷好意的話的眼睛，而朴珍榮卻在靠得太近時眯起眼來。他說有謙，再近一點，然後撈住他的脖子開始一個潮濕的吻。

金有謙覺得自己容易飄飄然的壞毛病還沒有好，好像不會好了，在朴珍榮的手指還環繞在肩膀上的時候。那人不滿地在他的肩上砰砰地敲著他才能稍微集中，發現他將朴珍榮壓在浴室牆上，凸出的毛巾架正好磕在蝴蝶骨處，那人吃痛地哼了聲，眼睛眨兩下就都是騙人的水光。金有謙靠得很近，他在接吻的時候不喜歡閉上眼睛，先在翹起的上唇親個幾口，拿眼探看他的反應，然後再連下唇一起吃進嘴裡。朴珍榮受不了他的視線就會先閉起眼，卻很自發地張開唇瓣任他把舌頭探進去。外頭是很低溫的，朴珍榮，可是裡面一直很熱，金有謙知道怎麼讓這個人從裡到外都變成他的，要花一點時間，但並不很難。

他們又蹉跎了幾分鐘，朴珍榮才把他推進淋浴間裡。你要變冷了，朴珍榮說著，雙眼還是一直笑著，臉頰到胸口早就染上了他的顏色。不一起洗嗎？他問，朴珍榮只是在他面前關起毛玻璃門。

快點熱起來吧。


End file.
